Neither Rhyme nor Reason
by Canary's Song
Summary: Never trust a man whose swears by the moon. Though this fact is crystal clear to me, why do I find myself falling for a demon who does exactly this? Eventual SebastianxOC
1. High and Dry

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. The story is set about maybe a hundred years before Sebastian contracted with Ciel although he will eventually have the same name. This fic does have an OC in it, but please don't shove it aside because of that fact.**

**Depending on how well this story goes, I already have a sequel planned out, with Sebastian contracted to Ciel. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I own Sebastian-chan...or at least not _yet _anyways.**

_

* * *

_

_Feet pounding against sodden ground._

_Heavy, irregular breaths._

_Blind panic._

_Pain._

Shadowed trees were nothing but a smudge of green and brown at the edge of my tunneling vision. Marred and callused feet suddenly found the desire to burst with crimson liquid. This was nothing but an arduous game of cat and mouse. This time, however, I hadn't the pleasure of being the cat. The darkness seemed to stretch towards me like greedy hands.

What remained of the sunlight shown through a break in the trees, with what adrenaline-filled energy I had left, I desperately ran towards the welcoming daylight. Shouting, sounding distant and close all at once, resonated from the sinister gloom behind me. The world seemed to slow.

_I wasn't going to make it._

_Freedom, just within my grasp, would just disappear again._

_No. No…no._

All hopes crushed, I burst from the malevolent forest, relishing in the evening sun. My lungs were gasping for any sort of air available. I couldn't stop. If I stopped running now, they would catch me. Longingly looking at a shady spot under an oak, I trudged forward, constantly checking the shadows and freezing in absolute horror that I had been caught.

Time seemed to crawl and I eventually found myself giving slowly into my tired whims and dreams of a good night's rest. Abandoning my survival instincts, I collapsed under the canopy of a seemingly ancient tree. I would just rest my eyes for a moment. Purple eyes fluttering closed, I struggled against unconsciousness. Of course, I lost.

_Croak._

What was that?

_Croak._

A frog? What would a frog be doing here?

_Croak._

No…much too hoarse for a frog.

_Croak._

Realization hit me. It was a raven's cry! Wait a minute…

My eyes shot open, flickering around like a spooked cat. It was dawn and I hadn't been found during the night? A cocky grin formed on my face at my good fortune.

_Croak._

Scrutinizing the trees and shadows, I spotted a rather clever looking raven.

"So, is there a reason you woke me up?" I rasped my question, having slight expectations of a reply. Of course there was no reply for I was talking to a frickin feathered animal. This fact made me temporarily question my sanity. Looking away, I let out a weighty sigh and jumped when the raven replied in a croaking manner.

"Oh dear. Seems like I really am off my rocker." I frowned at this information but it wasn't necessarily _shocking. _I had anticipated it happening years ago. The bird seemed to chuckle at this and I raised an eyebrow.

"Stupid bird. I would've been much happier being one of those insane people who don't realize their insane." Glaring, I stood up. "Now shoo."

It blinked as if to refuse.

"…Shoo." I repeated.

_Croak._

"**Shoo**, you dullard of a bird!"

Again, it simply blinked. I frowned.

"Fine. Do as you wish." Huffing, I glanced at the rock-strewn ground warily. Wriggling my blister spotted toes, I contemplated risking getting caught and walking on my shredded feet. Sadly, the latter sounded more appealing, although agonizing.

Biting my tongue and bracing myself for pain, soft and malice-laced whispered reached my ears. Brushing it off as nothing, I continued my pain prepping.

_Ha…haha….HAHAHAHA!_

I felt as if my veins had turned to ice. That laugh.

Had they finally reached me?

Mind instantly going blank, I took off sprinting without a second though about my now bloodied feet. Seemingly distant now, I heard the flapping wings as a sign of departure for a certain raven. Shaking those distracting thoughts out of my head, I continued my mad dash for freedom.

I felt my lungs, tired out from the run last night, once again demanded the air that I had forgotten to inhale. My legs insisted on stopping and my weary mind was tempted to acquiesce. I couldn't submit to being dragged back to that place…not after getting close enough to taste freedom. No. I refused to let that happen.

A feeling of iniquity crashed over me like a wave and a shadow crossed overhead before the dreadful feeling of wickedness disappeared altogether. Stopping, I looked around, searching for some clue that I wasn't just imagining my good luck.

Smiling and beginning to walk again at a more leisurely pace, I strode from the partially concealing shade of the canopy of trees that lined the dirt path.

_Ha…haha_

I glanced around nervously…he went away, didn't he? He must have…the laughing is probably just my imagination.

_Hehehe_

Rustling sounded from the shadowed bushes parallel to me and once again, like a frightened mouse, I took off again. I resisted the urge to cry out in pain from running on my maimed feet.

Oh God. I'm going to die, aren't I? Someone _up there _sure must be holding a grudge against me. That's just my luck, isn't it?

_Hehehe…Over here~_

My blue-gray haired head turned to face the voice, the world seemed to slow and blur all at once. Only a few things registered in my mind at that moment; first, that a razor-sharp object was coming at me at full-force, second, that I was most likely going to die right here by a freaking crazy person and lastly that I had the worst luck in history.

It almost seemed funny, I mean-

_Croak._

Vision snapping back into focus at the sound of a raven, I noticed that the sword was but a hardly any inches remained between me and the sword. Geez, what a stupid way to go. I won't even get a funeral because no one knows about Charity Allete Devereaux.

Chuckling reached my ears and I was swept off my feet by a tall, dark man. And no, I am _soo_ not kidding.

* * *

**If you have the time, a review would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Good Riddance to Bad Rubbish

**Hello again! Two updates in two days! Don't get used to this though...this is very unusual for my lazy self to be this dedicated. Hehe. Anyways, please give me your opinions because I would love to know them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I DO own Charity and what a poor soul she is.**

**Charity: Wait, what are you going to do to me?**

**Me: *Smothers Charity* Shush up. Back to the story!**

* * *

You would think being swept off your feet by a handsome stranger would be pleasant, but being sore from all-out sprinting for a day then sleeping on the ground and being carried in an awkward position really, _really_ didn't mix.

Though uncomfortable, I felt myself clinging to dear life to this attractively random stranger. Probably because of the fact that he was practically flying through the air or it could be because I had almost died just a moment ago.

"Can we st-" Before I could finish the word 'stop', the man halted and lightly put me down. Well…this was certainly bizarre.

"What's the cache for you saving my life? Is it eternally being your slave or something? Because I've been down that road before and if it is that then I'm just gonna go kill myself." I raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man while placing my hands on my hips.

"Is a man no longer able to simply save someone?" He inquired innocently.

I scoffed loudly. "Mister, I don't believe you because I'm not lucky enough to be merely just be 'saved'."

A smirk grew on the man's features and his intoxicating red…wait red? That wasn't normal.

"Oh God! You're a damn demon! Pardon my French but I mean really!" I frowned, looking him over. "Someone must hate me up there."

He raised an eyebrow at my outburst. "I have no affiliation with that place."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "No really, you _must _want something for saving my life. Demons never do anything just to do it. Hmm...Probably my mortal soul, right?"

I turned my back to him casually, looking at him through the corner of my eye. Trading my soul for a body guard wouldn't be that bad of a deal besides being overly ironic. Offering my soul to be protected by someone who would eventually kill me, funny right?

Although, if I could trick him so I would get to live a regular life span and still have his services…well now _that _would be a good deal.

"Hey, why would a demon want a soul that's half angel anyways?" I twisted back towards him, looking up at him skeptically.

He seemed clearly puzzled by this himself and I expected that I wouldn't get answer.

"Oh well. So do you want to contract with me or not?" I asked, trying to look taller than my 4 foot 6 inches.

His bottomless red eyes seemed to change into an unrecognizable color as he asked. "Do thy know the terms of thy demon's contract?"

"Yes, yes. Let's just get on with it."

"What be thy wish?"

"May I make two? They're relatively easy for humans." A grin crept onto my face. Yes, I knew what I was getting myself into. The contract would probably hurt more for me than a normal human and I didn't particularly care for the fact that the demon would eat my soul.

It's not like I minded not going to Heaven. I've been there before, and however briefly, it still didn't look that appealing.

He raised a black brow. "Only one."

"Fine then. My wish is to fall in love."

That would keep me alive for awhile. I wasn't one to fall head over hills for some stranger.

"If that is thy wish. I also need a name."

"…You don't have a name?"

"No. Names have no purpose in Hell."

"Huh."

_Silence._

"Young Miss?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. You're name will be Sebastian Michaels."

He frowned, showing his distain. "What a horrible name."

"It's not that bad!" I looked at him in feign offence. "Aren't servants supposed to be _nice_?"

"I am not your servant yet because you have yet made an order to seal our contract."

"Fine then, your order is to protect me."

"Yes, Young Miss." Putting his hand on his 'heart', he knelt on the ground and I felt a quick surge of pain in my eye. At the same time, purple marking wove themselves together on the porcelain hand of Sebastian. It certainly was a sight to see, however dark the meaning of the symbol was.

"Young Miss-"

"'Young Miss'? How old do you think I am?" I cut the demon off and raised a dark blue-gray brow.

"Based on your height, I assumed you were twelve years of age." He spoke nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter.

"I'm turning seventeen in December, you dolt." As annoyed as I was by this comment, I kept my voice low so I didn't give him the satisfaction of irritating me.

"I apologize…" He drifted off, as if he didn't know what to call his new master.

"Just call me…Charity, I guess. I don't like that fancy stuff. People have names for a reason, do they not?" I yawned loudly, turning my face away from my new companion.

It was late in autumn and although most of the golden and crimson leaves had fallen and turned into nothing but an annoyance to garden keepers, a few adamant leaves still shown brilliantly from their places on the trees. An occasional leaf drifted down, signaling the on-coming winter.

A trivial smile crept onto my face before the painful sensation of my feet being swept unexpectedly from the ground surged through me.

Had I tripped? No, I wasn't even moving!

I felt sturdy arms wrap around the crook in my knees and my shoulders. I was being carried bridal style. That would _not_ do.

My head jerked up to look at the pale face of Sebastian.

"What the bollocks are you doing!" Midnight blue eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, even though I felt myself struggle to hold down a blush.

He smiled innocently at me. "Miss Charity isn't fit to walk in her condition."

"I- but…I don't want to be carried by _you_. Or anyone for that matter." I scrunched my nose is feigned disgust.

Truth be told, it was pretty nice being carried without knowing that where you were being carried would possibly hold your demise. It was nice…and cozy…and warm…

Gah! What the heck was my mind wandering off to? Geez, stupid demons and their oh-so enthralling aura that seemed to follow onto them wherever they went. It's not particularly fair to the rest of us 'normal' people, now is it?

I let out a heavy huff before looking up at the sun, which was starting to sink in the sky. Beautiful as it was, I couldn't help but be turned sleepy by the sight. Had practically a whole day passed since the morning?

Speaking of which, whatever happened to that raven anyways? I heard it right before-

Oh dear.

"Demons all have an alternate form, right? Like a cat or a bird?" My voice sounded slightly annoyed and demanding.

"Of course, Miss Charity."

"Hehe…yours doesn't happen to be a raven, does it?"

I looked up at him, slightly irked, just in time to see a smirk-like smile creep onto his face.

"It is."

"Of course it is." I muttered, trying to swallow the fact that I had talked to a bird, which was actually a demon AND kind of admitted I was crazy to said bird-raven-demon thing. I really shouldn't be surprised at my horrible bad luck anymore.

Gently rocking, I felt myself relaxing into Sebastian's bridal style hold. I had to stay awake. Falling asleep would mean that I trusted him, which I didn't, and it would be a blow to my pride.

_Soo tired._

Maybe I'll just rest my eyes…

_Well this seems familiar._

Oh shut your metaphorical mouth. It'll just be for a moment…

I felt the strings of sleep pull me towards unconsciousness mercilessly before it took hold of me completely. Hopefully, my new demonic companion doesn't even _think_ of doing anything 'dirty' to me.

As if he heard my thoughts, chuckling reached my ears.

Mr. Sebastian, you are a very creepy little demon-bird-raven...thing.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Home sweet Home?

**Filler alert! Yes, I know soo much filler-fillingness. Anyways, hopefully Sebastian is in character he is awfully hard to write. Well most Kuroshitsuji characters seem hard to write. The story will start to get serious and stop being so...bleh in a few chapters, so bear with me! I switched POVs in this chapter, hope it's not that crappy.**

**I loved all of the reviews though! Actually everytime I saw that this story had a new review I squealed xD I'm so weird.**

**Thank you **Chocolate Ribbons, Samantha Vampyri and ladybugseatppl **for your reviews, I thoroughly enjoy reading them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it's characters or it's plot. I do own this particular stories plot and the characters I create.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

The intoxicatingly tempting scent of food wafted to my nose and as I rolled over on a surprisingly soft surface, only to find myself entangled up in a fluffy comforter. Mmm…maybe I died and have got to heaven.

Pfft! Yeah right.

The soft sound of heavy curtains being drawn back danced their merry way into my ears causing me to squirm around in the feather-stuffed blankets that I was entangled in.

"Good morning, Miss Charity."

…Who was that? Oh right, I contracted with a demon yesterday.

"Mrmm.?"

My voice came out muffled and sounded totally unrecognizable. The demon probably thought he had contracted with an idiot.

As if to affirm my thoughts, light chuckling resonated from somewhere relatively close to me then the sound of a door closing gave me the conclusion that the demon had left the room.

Now to get out of these sheets…

I struggled more in the cozy mess before practically having a fit on the sheets. What were these things made of? Did the makers think it was funny to trap their clients in silk restraints?

"Does Miss Charity need assistance?"

I stopped my struggling dead, as if I had been if I had been frozen. Oh dear, there goes the rest of my pride and probably what little respect the demon had for me. Yep, there it goes, right out the window. Can't say I blame it though, especially when it was cursed to be with someone who does something mortifying every five seconds.

"No, I don't need help!" I grumbled, my head freeing itself from the cocoon of blankets.

A smirk graced the unnaturally gorgeous face of Sebastian. His current facial expression was overly amused for my liking; however charming the daft man looked with that certain emotion. I hadn't cared enough to notice what the demon was wearing yesterday, however him being clad in a butler's uniform surprised me.

"May I ask where you got that?"

"What do you mean, Miss Charity?" He asked blamelessly.

"That _thing_." I gestured with my head at his attire, making dull blue-gray strands of hair bounce around my face gallingly.

"Are you unsatisfied with my apparel?" A frown creased his face. Was he really offended by that?

"A-ah…No, it's just odd. To me, anyway."

Still pouting about my comment, he strode, with too much grace for a man or a human for that matter, over to my bedside. As he tugged the edge of the silk sheets, they released their constricting hold on me.

"Sebastian, where are we?" I inquired, the fact that I probably wasn't in some upmarket inn finally coming to my attention.

"I couldn't possibly let Miss Charity be some poor commoner scrounging for food."

"How'd you get this place though? I've not a penny to my name and you're a demon meaning money would have no value."

"I'm simply one Hell of a butler."

I arched a brow at his dreadful pun and felt that assuming that he had done something 'dirty', per se, to get the house. Most likely to the landlord.

"Ha-ha. The former owner was a woman, wasn't it?"

"A man."

"How disgusting."

"May I ask what you think I did, Miss Charity?"

"I do believe you, well you know…Ah never mind. It doesn't matter."

I sighed, flinging my aching legs off the bed absentmindedly. My eyes lingered on my legs, which were ruined by thin, faded scars. A small frown set itself on my face before I took notice of the room I had woken up in.

The walls were a striking crimson color with gold leaf fleur-de-lis laced on the walls skillfully. Dark wood furnishings were pushed against the walls, contrasting beautifully with the deep red walls. Heavy satin curtains for the colder months were swathed to the sides of freshly cleaned windows and black shear cloth was draped over the edges of my bed, opening only on the sides that I would get out of bed on. The room was rather stunning, but rather dark for my particular tastes.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"What is it, Miss Charity?"

"Can we get some sunflowers put in here? I rather like light colors."

"I apologize. Is the room not to your liking?" Once again, the demon seemed hurt by my dissatisfaction with his work.

"It's fine Sebastian, but like I said, I like bright colors. And you're getting on my nerves by getting disconcerted so much. I know it's an act but it's very irritating. If you're going to try and act relatively _human_, put on a happier emotion."

I huffed in exasperation after my rant and with a perplexed look on his face, Sebastian advanced towards me with folded fabric in his hands.

My blue eyes narrowed in suspicion at the cloth.

"Sebastian, what are _those_?"

"You're outfit for the day, Miss Charity."

Extending my arm, I grabbed the mass of clothes from his hands. I looked upon the garments with interest, seeing as it had been a decent amount of years since I had last dressed in proper and _clean_ clothes.

"What's this?" I held up a relatively stiff piece garment questioningly.

He arched a brow at my unawareness.

"It's a corset."

"It looks like a torture device…and trust me, I know torture devices."

"Ooh really?"A grin snuck it's way onto the demon's face.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, pervert. I wasn't implying it _that_ way."

Sebastian lessened his leer and gently took the clothes back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an aged pocketwatch.

"Looks like it's time to get dressed."

_Organs… being… crushed._

_Won't…. survive… much…longer…._

"S-stop it! Sebastian!"

"Only a little bit longer, Miss Charity. It's almost over."

"Stop sounding so calm you idiot! I'm going to die! Take it off!"

The sound of strings being tied reached my ears and I exhaled heavily, only to find the deep breath I needed to take was being restricted.

"…This is horrible."

"I'm sorry, Miss Charity but it seems that skinny waists are the fashion these days."

"I'll cut my hair and dress as a man then! Anything but this…this constricting…_contraption_!"

"I do believe you're overreacting, Miss Charity."

"He-he...do you want me to shove _you_ into one of these horrid things?"

**Sebastian's POV**

I do believe I had contracted with Satan's maladroit daughter…but she provided entertainment for the time being and for a demon good entertainment is very difficult to find.

Her soul didn't seem to be anything particularly special although the angel's blood running through her veins could be dimming down an exceptionally good meal. Besides her lackluster blue hair, this specific master's appearance is nothing extraordinary.

However, as she looked at me asking whether or not I wanted to wear a corset, I swear I caught sight of a mischievously evil gleam in her dull sapphire eyes. I deemed that she would probably put me in the corset if she thought she stood a chance.

"I have to decline to your offer, Miss Charity. It would be inappropriate for a man to wear a lady's dress."

"Hmph. At least you're not a hermaphrodite like those creepy angels are." She shivered at the thought or a ghastly memory.

"I have to agree with you on that." I frowned, letting Charity step gracelessly into the dress before pulling it up to it's rightful place.

"Oof. Loosen it, if you will." She grumbled lightly, out of breath from being put in a corset after years of unfitting clothing.

Yesterday, after Miss Charity had passed out, I had 'talked' to the old owner to get the deed and bathed my new mistress. Her body had been covered with relatively recent scars and ones that were almost unnoticeable. Though minor and fading scars were certainly something that would frighten most individuals, two jagged scars, parallel to each other, permanently flawed her back.

_They had severed her wings._

"Sebastian, it doesn't- Hey! Sebastian!"

I blinked out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Charity?"

She frowned at me and arched a brow in suspicion.

"Respond when you are spoken to, you dolt."

**Charity's POV**

I will never in my life, or what's left of it anyway, understand the detached bags of bones that demons are. They really make no sense whatsoever.

I mean-

"Oh dear," He sounded distress.

"What? Tell me!"

"…We're 7 minutes late for breakfast."

My face fell and if it was truly possible for a jaw to drop to the floor, mine would have.

"You scared me over _breakfast_? Dear lord, you have problems."

He simply raised a perfect black brow at me.

"Problems? Yes, I do. It's called having the entire day's plan disrupted because of being 7 minutes late to breakfast."

"I do believe that's the most you've said since I've known you. Now go prepare my breakfast."

"Yes, Miss Charity."

I watched the retreating form of my new butler uninterestedly before spinning on my heel to look at myself in the floor length mirror across from me.

I looked the same as I typically did, expect for a few things. Once matching midnight blue eyes were now mismatching with one being it's original hue and the other a deep indigo with the same symbol as the one on the demon's hand. My wild blue-gray hair was twisted in a 'sophisticated' manner, which I simply though looked silly and…I was wearing a _dress_. In my opinion, the dress was objectionably uncomfortable although it did make me feel pretty and the older than I was.

Taking one last look at the 'new-and-improved' me in the cumbersome cobalt colored dress; I heaved a sigh and strode out of the room after Sebastian.

* * *

**Please, PLEASE review!**


	4. I'd do Anything for a Quiet Life

**Bonjour!**

**Yes, there is quite a lot of French in this chapter but don't worry! All the translations will be at the bottom.**

**Sorry about how absolutely horrible this chapter is and that the pace sped up slightly. I was planning to do a few more filler chapters but I got bored with my fillers so the plot thickens!**

**Thank you **_Samantha Vampyre, Chocolate Ribbons _**and **_Hazeliebear _**soo very much for reviewing! As for all the other people reading this and not reviewing, review PLEASE. I want your opinions!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I own Sebastian. I only own Charity and this plot.**

**Anywho, tell me if Charity is showing signs of being a Mary-sue! I will fix it- err her!**

* * *

Basically only following the light footfalls of Sebastian, I made my way through a labyrinth of over-decorated corridors with paintings that seemed to gaze into your very soul. Though as magnificent as it was decorated, it was uninteresting and dismal.

I very much ostracized cheerless things and people, for that matter.

_You're one to talk._

I frowned, feeling insulted before realizing that that statement probably was accurate.

Simply letting the somber and bothered feelings roll their way off of me; I advanced down one of the grand stairways in the antechamber to the main floor. The entrance hall had been recently painted a hue of lilac, but as if to protest this brighter color, floral plum designs stretched across the walls.

I raised a recently plucked brow at the demon's blatant declaration of his abhorrence of livelier colors.

I chuckled and leisurely strolled around the foyer, knowing I would get lost if I wandered too deep into the maze of hallways that made up the house that Sebastian had 'magically' obtained.

"Miss Charity, breakfast is ready in the dining hall."

I shivered in dread before, thrashing in the direction of the unknown voice. I felt my hand collide with someone, or something knowing my luck, and let my blue eyes, which had closed in fright, open gradually.

A girl…a woman perhaps, with russet hair was sprawled out on the floor; left cheek a bright pink from getting slapped. She was dressed in what I guessed was a maid's uniform, although it was more conventional then I had expected a maid's outfit to be- especially from what I had heard.

"Who're you?" I demanded, suspicious of this random woman.

"A-ah, M-Mr. Sebastian h-hired me."

I raised an eyebrow before simply shrugging. "Fine then, but if, or when, we talk again you don't have to be so nervous."

I spared her a smile.

"Since you know my name, may I ask for yours?"

"O-oh of course Miss Charity! It's B-"

She was cut off by someone clearing their throat, obnoxiously so, if you ask me.

Sebastian stood but a small distance away from me and the maid, nevertheless his frightening glower was not dulled by said distance. His position under the shadowed arch that lead in to a room I had yet to explore, did nothing but aid his harsh scowl directed at the woman beside me.

"Brenna, you're delaying Miss Charity and destroying what little hope I have left of attempting to repair our ruining schedule."

As the words rolled off the demon's tongue, the auburn haired woman threatened to quake right out of her skin, if such a feat was even possible. I felt a glare growing on my face because of the little cat-and-mouse stare down they were having.

"Sebastian, you're going to give her a heart attack. Then you'll have yourself a corpse to clean up and your oh-so precious agenda will never be restored. So stop glaring this instant and escort me to my breakfast."

My voice lowered an octave and had a baleful undertone, although I knew if I wasn't contracted to the dullard, he probably would've snapped my neck that very moment. And I relished his inability to exchange blows with me.

"I-I apologize, Miss Charity. I will take you the dining hall at this time."

The demon butler bowed with his gloved hand over his heart and departed through the archway from where I suspected he entered the room from.

I suppose he wants me to follow him.

"Sorry about him…he's-"

I stopped myself to study the maid's features more carefully. Exceedingly flawless, without a blemish and onyx eyes that, if you looked close enough, were hiding a ravenous and piercing gleam.

"You're a demon too, aren't you?"

I kept my face straight before I gave in and let out a heavy huff of displeasure.

_Just my luck. Of course, once you come across one demon and your chances of meeting another multiply like rabbits in springtime._

"Pleasure meeting you, Brenna."

I twisted around while spinning jerkily on my heel to pursue my demon…butler.

_You hesitated, Charity._

So? Not important.

_Ooh really?_

For Heaven's sakes! Even my thoughts are starting to sound like…_him._

I thought his name with distain and a smidge of revulsion. I am partly angel and he is a demon. We are polar opposites and that will never change.

I will _always_ be disgusted, however slight, by his presence. It's to be expected. It's the nature of our two species.

"Miss Charity?"

"…Wha?"

I was wrenched out of my daze by the velvety voice of Sebastian and found myself face to face with a cerulean hued wall.

Oh dear, seems I've gone and done something crazy again.

"Ah, *bonjour à nouveau Sebastian. I was just ah...admiring the handiwork on this wall."

I lied inelegantly, before struggling to feign a smile and heading down the hall towards where he had gone before. I think.

"Miss Charity, the banquet hall is this way and I suggest you not get yourself lost in thought."

"*_Merde._" I hissed, "Lead the way and I _wasn't_ lost in thought, you dolt."

He arched a slender black brow at my foul language and I ignored him shamelessly.

I strode morosely past the tall man-demon, my appetite for food growing. I hadn't eaten in almost two days.

_That's because of our big mouth._

*Ta Gueule!

_Tsk Tsk. Watch your tongue._

Aren't conscious's supposed to be well-mannered and pleasant?

_Hypothetically._

Well, that's certainly comforting. Maybe I should stop being so flabbergasted that my mental state is spiraling violently out of control. Next thing I know, I'll be _kissing_ demons instead of just contracting with them. Ha!

Oh God, what an appalling thought.

"This way." Sebastian informed me, gesturing towards a duo of absurdly large and rather intricately carved doors.

I nodded, restraining my enthusiasm for a decent plate of food.

The room was illuminated by a chandelier with newly lit candles held up in it's dangling branches of precisely cut glass shards. A white cloth covered an irrationally large table that was centered in the heart of the midnight blue banquet hall. Matching chairs surrounded the already plate-covered table and a bouquet of sunflowers in the middle of the table drew my attention.

"Sunflowers!"

The puerile squeal gushed out of my mouth before I thought to stop it. My now odd eyes darted around, like a frightened animal's, a sliver of hope that Sebastian hadn't heard building.

Then, as soft and amused laughter sounded from behind me, all said hope was shattered into tiny, unfixable pieces.

"Err…Sebastian! What are you doing standing about? Go…um pull out my chair for me!"

That's what affluent people say, correct?

"Of course, Miss Charity."

Quickly dipping his head to show his compliance, Sebastian sauntered to the chair at the head of the table before pulling a reasonably reluctant chair from it's place beneath the table.

"Miss Charity, your seat." Sebastian flourished, gesturing to the blue cushioned chair flanking him.

_Why is this demon acting so…subservient?_

_He must be up to __**something.**_

_He has to be…demons are demons, after all._

"Ah-haha. *Merci, Sebastian."

Still fairly submerged in my thoughts, I thanked him rather airily without wondering if he would speculate my health or sanity for that matter.

I suppose my mind is just in need of some brain food.

After a rather tedious explanation of some scrumptious-looking cuisine, compliments of Sebastian, me getting over the fact of how unbelievably _soft_ the cushion on my chair was and Brenna breaking a few dozen plates, I was finally able to eat some food.

Really, _really_ mouth-watering food, might I add.

I ignored the now abandoned knife beside my plate and stabbed the sausage on my plate harshly before beginning to munch on it blissfully. I could just visualize Sebastian scorning my unladylike manners.

I'm very surprised that he hasn't said anything yet.

"Miss Charity, do you need help with using your silverware?"

There it is! Way to be predictable, Mr. Sebastian.

"No thank you."

_Silence…_

"Are you going to join me or just stand there, demon?"

"It's unseemly for a butler to eat with his lady."

"I asked for a bodyguard not a butler, so stop that drivel and sit down."

"If that is what you wish, Miss Charity."

I assumed he bowed before starting to walk to the chair that sat obliquely at my side.

"Ah! That wasn't an order, you dullard!"

The demon stopped. It was apparent that I entertained him from the gleam of amusement in his maroon eyes.

"I know you don't like people food, but I was _asking_ whether you would care to at least sit here. You're creeping me out just standing there watching me eat."

I continued eating in what I hoped to be a nonchalant manner, while disregarding Sebastian's bemused look.

There was slight tension radiating from me but as the sound of a chair being pulled back, I urged myself to look up from my once food-filled plate.

I raised a blue-gray brow.

"Relax, you uptight demon."

Sebastian sat straight-backed and, in my mind at least, tense. Basically he looked downright out of place.

I snickered, taking another bite of my breakfast while observing the strange demon that sat diagonally from me.

He scrunched his nose in disgust, his gaze fixed pointedly at the food skewered on the end of my silver fork.

"I do not comprehend how you find that edible."

"It's a wonder that you can fix such wonderful food and not enjoy it."

"Miss Charity must eat, so I serve you only the best."

I studied him quickly as I let out a heavy sigh.

"Being a demon sounds rather boring. I'd much rather be human."

"You're not enticed by immortality, Miss Charity?"

"Who in their right mind would want to live forever? I was rather unconcerned about dying before you saved me."

"How intriguing. That's why you humans fascinate demons so much."

"So, we're purely a source of entertainment and suppliers of a good meal, eh? Not as bad as I predicted it to be."

"You were expecting something worse?"

"Obviously!"

I replied with exasperation but it was muted by my full mouth. Sebastian's face contorted with disgust directed towards me once again and I held back a laugh as I swallowed.

As soon as the last piece of food was devoured off my plate, Sebastian was up and out of the seat next to me and beelined towards the door.

"Hey, demon!"

He stopped.

"Yes, Miss Charity?"

"Can we travel?"

"Does the house not appeal to you?"

"It's not that, Sebastian. I just really want to see something that isn't going to turn into a humdrum lifestyle!"

Oh dear, I'm sounding like a child again.

A smirk grew on his face and he pulled out an old silver pocket watch.

"I will pack for you and we can set off tomorrow."

I was relatively surprised at his willingness, though I knew I shouldn't have been. Contracted demons were either more loyal than a dog or acted that way before stabbing you in the back.

I wasn't entirely sure about mine yet.

"Anywho, what does you're precious agenda say we're doing next?"

I smiled, but Sebastian was gone and it faded.

"Hey, demon! This isn't funny!"

I called, scanning the room as unease's spindly fingers started to curl themselves around me.

"…Sebastian, really. Stop this now!"

My voice sounded at least two octaves higher and had tenors of an overly familiar panicked tone.

"…Sebastian…?"

An unnervingly well-known sense of malice spread around the room as quickly as wildfire on a dry plain.

_Hehehe-he~_

I whipped around, ignoring my sore legs and high kicking air.

_Oh God…_

_I won't go back there._

_Not again._

"Show yourself."

I had meant for my voice to sound strong, sadly, luck had once again turned it's back on me and my voice cracked in fear.

"Oh~ My darling little-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear I-"

"You'll what, you little weakling? You can't do anything to me."

"Seba-"

I felt something knock against the back of my head.

Hard.

"We can't have that now can we! Now, we're going to…"

His voice was nothing but an annoyance to my head, which was crying out in pain.

Then darkness surrounded me, trapping me like a bird in a black birdcage and I was absolutely helpless.

Chuckling resonated from the shadows that encircled me.

"You're worthless you filthy little human!"

_Let me go…_

_Please._

"Save me."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! Please, _please_ tell me what you think which would require a review. Which would be greatly appreciated. Err...you get my point.**

**Translations~**

***bonjour à nouveau- Hello again.**

***Merde- Crap or S***.**

***Ta Gueule- A rude way of saying 'Shut Up'**

***Merci- Thank you. (Not to be confused with Merde!)**


	5. Going for Broke

**Hello~ Sorry for that. My Author's note didn't show up, which means i'm going to post this again. **

**This chapter is pretty much a transition chapter and tells you absolutely nothing. MUAHAHAHA. Eh-hem. Anywho lots of POV switchs and even though Sebastian is an extremely hard character to write, I had fun with this chapter. I hope he isn't too OOC. Hehe~ Brenna shows us her **_real_** personality in this chapter and I was typing this her being rude when I read your review, **Chocolate Ribbons.

**And the reason why it took me so long (in my mind, at least) to update? I had major tests for school AND I had a smidgen of writer's block (Which is now gone thanks to the reviewers :D) AND I have to write two poems and like a 13 page paper to get into the high school I want to go to. So I have been a very busy person. **

**I think I'm forgetting something...Oh right! Sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will most definately be longer!**

**Thank you my faithful (and however few) reviewers for reviewing! I would probably have taken at least a few months to update this if you all didn't review ^^;**

**Special Thanks to/Replies:**

Chocolate Ribbons: No, it wasn't Sebby :D Sebby was in the kitchen fretting over his ruining schedule. And yes, her sterotypical past will be explained...later.

Samantha Vampyre: Yes, she is French and they're currently IN France though that will change eventually and no it wasn't an angel/demon it was a person she very much hates but he isn't the main antagonist.

Hazeliebear: Yes, I know, plucking eyebrows hurts and I think I enjoy putting Charity in harms way a bit too much. And as for your kissing demons comment..._maybe_~ hehe

**Anyways, don't want to bore my dear readers with this AN any longer.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji not I own, young readers and or lawyers who want to sue people who have no money (Such as myself).**

* * *

_Oohh…my head aches!_

_And my body._

_And I…Oh wait, I was kidnapped, wasn't I?_

…Maybe I should focus on that.

I shifted my weight around lightly on the silken surface I had evidently been laid on.

This perplexed me.

From what I've heard, and to an extent, experienced, kidnappings are plotted by cruel and malicious people. The kidnapped persons, or person in this instant, was typically bound with something and locked in a cellar, weren't they?

Perhaps Sebastian saved me?

_Listen to yourself, Charity._

I frowned, my conscious, however horrible and unpleasant it was, was right. I shouldn't rely on others, much less a _demon_ to save my unlucky *Conasse. But if he had, that would be fine too.

I held back a sigh, taking note that in my entire mental conversation, I had yet to hear a sound. Hoping that luck was on my side, I gradually began to open my eyes.

I was utterly dumbstruck.

I was in a mansion! Why the bollocks was I in a mansion?

"Bloody hell?"

I blinked, eyes doing a quick scan across the room. The repercussions my exclamation might cause me not even crossing my mind.

I threw the expensive maroon bedcovers off my body discovering, with a tad bit of surprise, that I was in an inappropriately short nightgown.

I frowned at this. I _knew_ that Sebastian would never put me in this because he was all about what's proper for a lady. Whoever put me in this was a pervert.

I just indirectly complimented that dullard, didn't I? *Zut.

The clicking of a door being unlocked and the knob being turned made me freeze.

Oh God.

I wasn't moving. Why the bollocks wasn't I moving? Maybe my feet had been turned to lead OR perhaps this is what sane people called being 'frozen in fear'. Well, whatever it is, it's outright horrid.

_Creak._

The door was now ajar and filled with a face that was dreadfully familiar.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

My new mistress was rather anomalous, despite her dull exterior. She would without a doubt keep me entertained until I devoured her soul.

In fact, I'm quite curious to see if her half-breed soul causes me stomach trouble, so to speak.

Swiftly and rather dispassionately, I scrubbed clean the plates Miss Charity had dirtied earlier. Gloves off and sleeves rolled up, of course.

"Was the little scene back there truly necessary?"

Brenna asked, having placed herself atop of the counter. Seems she had walked in without my notice.

"How deplorable. Brenna get off the counter."

I glimpsed Brenna giving me a glare for avoiding her question.

"Hmph. So, may I ask why you requested I act like that earlier? You don't frighten me _that _much!"

The young woman laughed harshly while sliding off the edge of the counter gracefully.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're- don't hurt me."

I smiled at Brenna.

"May I ask when you got the notion that I would hurt you?"

"Y-you're l-l-looming."

I frowned, not because of the other demon's comment but because I do believe I was experiencing what human's called a 'gut' feeling.

It was rather…interesting, to say the least.

"Brenna," I started, straightening up. "Where's Miss Charity?"

"You're new collar was in the banquet hall, last time I checked. Why? If she was in danger she'd call on you, right?"

Glancing once more over at the lower demon, I frowned at her horrifying posture, but with my dinner and a show under threat, I would bite my tongue till a later occasion.

"Yes, you are correct."

Swiftly glimpsing the time on my pocket watch, my frown increased.

"Oh no, we're 13 minutes off schedule for tea."

The other demon rolled her eyes.

"I'll go and get a tea set."

"Make haste, Brenna."

I didn't stay to watch the unsightly maid go. I believe that would've been a horrible waste of time. Instead, I would go inform my new 'collar' as Brenna put it, that the tea would be ready in a moment.

_**Charity's POV**_

"Back you foul beast!"

I had wrenched a decorative sword from it's place over the fireplace's mantle and was now pointing it unswervingly at my captor.

"Dammit, Charlotte! I told you not to leave any sharp objects in our guest's room!"

"Then next time maybe you should do it yourself, _Master._"

"Charlotte, now isn't the time for your bitterness. Hurry up and get the sword away from her!"

"Yes, of course."

I kept my eyes narrowed at the pair. I knew one of them and held no real ill will towards _that_ man's maid but if she tried to stop me then she better be prepared for a fight. Or struggle really, since I knew I would eventually be overtaken by these two.

I even though I might be half angel, I inherited nothing but wings, which were clearly hacked off.

So I'm pretty much powerless.

_Did you come to that conclusion yourself or did you need Sebastian's help?_

And I have a malicious conscious.

I'm surprised I haven't been killed yet. Maybe the world enjoys laughing at my absurd amount of failures.

"My dear Charity, I've missed you so~"

I pulled myself away from my rather pessimistic mind only to roll my eyes.

"We met once and I was behind steel bars. In a cage. And we were, what, like 12?"

My words went ignored and the man continued.

"Oh, I knew it was love at first sight-"

_No such thing._

"-and you were the only one who bothered to fight back anymore!"

_I know that._

"Even though there were such harsh repercussions!"

_Yes, I _definitely _know that too._

"And you still didn't break,"

I frowned as his voice got darker, growing more sadistic with each word.

"…The reason I kidnapped you is so-"

I swear, if your stomach could actually drop, mine would have.

"-I can be the one to break you."

"You do know that's cliché, right?"

He frowned at me and I resisted laughing.

It was then that it occurred to me that my slightly insane tendencies were creeping their way back into my head.

I looked them both in the eyes before dropping the fake, but still lethal if used correctly, sword.

_Alright demon, you better come save me._

_**Brenna's POV**_

I really don't get what Sebastian finds entertaining about humans. A meal is a meal and nothing else. Her soul wasn't even 'valuable goods'.

I'd rather have a slapdash meal than be bossed around by a _human_.

I huffed, my thoughts having agitated me.

_The tea sets are supposed to be around this corner._

One thing I do agree with Sebastian's puny human is that these corridors were very hard to navigate. I don't usually have a problem with my sense of direction but the trouble with these hallways is that they all look the same.

"Dammit! Maybe I was supposed to turn back there…?"

_Stupid identical hallways!_

_**Sebastian's POV**_

What was taking Brenna so long? The schedule is going to be absolutely ruined!

What good am I as a butler if I can't even do this?

I frowned.

"I believe I should inform Miss Charity of the delay caused by that incompetent maid."

I spoke to no one, for Brenna, Miss Charity and myself were the only residents here. Hurrying out of the kitchen, I easily made my way through the labyrinth of hallways.

Due to the crashing agenda, I hadn't found the time to redecorate the drab hallways and now that Miss Charity wished to travel, there would be no reason.

Emerging through heavy mahogany doors, I found myself faced with a tragedy.

No, it wasn't because Miss Charity had mysteriously disappeared.

And it wasn't because the room was in absolute shambles since I could easily clean it up later with little effort.

It was because there was no hope for repairing the schedule.

Frowning, a splotch of red caught my eye and it distressed me.

"Oh no, that will never come out of the carpet."

* * *

**You don't seem too upset Sebastian. Shame on you!**

**Translations:**

***Conasse- Buttox or A****

***Zut- D*****

**I'm wondering if I should raise the rating since Charity curses so much.**

**Thank you all for reading and please clicky the review button? Please?**


	6. Blasts from the past are never good

Hi there ^^;;; Sorry for not updating OTL I hope you guys remember me. Anyways, I've been rereading this story and thinking about the plot and such and how mary-sueish and kind of typical Charity's past is. To see whether I should rewrite and completely overhaul this story (To plan it out more and tweak my OCs, writing and plot) or just keep going until I:

A. Dig this story into the ground to where Charity creeps everyone out or becomes a dreaded Sue (if she isn't already)  
B. Pull this whole mess off with a boatload of character development and kick-butt plot twists  
or  
C. Get bored with writing this story and stop updating completely.

Now then, another thing I want to talk about. I apologize for my horrible mistake in the last chapter concerning French. I think I fixed it. Oh and thank you so much **TheRetardedlyAwesome** for your critique! If I rewrite or continue this story, I'll try and make Charity less frightening and unrealistic. I really love critiques~

Okay, I think I'm done talking now. Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my writing and my horrible characters.**

* * *

The weather outside was rather dismal. A seemingly impenetrable layer of clouds eclipsed the sun and tendrils of fog slithered out of the dense woodland surrounding the house. It was eerily silent at my captor's home; I would have thought I've gone deaf in not for the sporadic rumble of thunder.

It was hour six of my kidnapping and I was feeling rather disappointed, which made me feel even worse since it attested that I had high expectations for Sebastian to come and save me. I had learned quite early on in life that having high expectations was a bad thing and only lead to being thwarted.

I sighed as the first drop of rain tapped on my room's- otherwise known as my prison- barred window.

_Good job, Charity. You escaped only to be caught again._

The rain was pelting the ground outside and anything that it had the displeasure of crash-landing on. I pulled my knees to my chest on the cushioned window seat and hugged them tight, letting my head rest atop my knees.

I remembered my kidnapper well, he was still an adolescent back then but he was about as twisted as he is now.

_**~X~ Flashback ~X~**_

"_Let me go!"_

_I struggled against the oversized brute dragging me along hardheartedly. His grip was much too tight on my fragile wrist and my shoeless feet threatened to rupture with blood from scrapingon the rock-strewn earth._

"_Shut it, girly."_

"_Don't tell me what to do! You…you bastard!"_

_A meaty hand struck my face and I fell back, letting my arms break the impact. I coughed as the man kicked me in the gut._

"_Hehe. You really should stop fighting back, girl."_

_I glowered upwards, coughing before being jerked to my feet._

"_Like hell I will!"_

_Someone cleared their throat and my glower changed faces. He was a noble, I guessed, middle-aged and had his son with him. The man had a blond goatee and thinning hair to match, with valleys of wrinkles on upon his frowning face. His fair haired son however was smiling and had a frightening malicious gleam in his darling green eyes._

"_Father, is this the girl?"_

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this._

"_Yes, Jonathan. This is the girl, sadly enough."_

_The pretty boy just laughed at his father's disgusted words, the fact that he was amused was as clear as if it had been written in bold letters on his forehead._

"_Oh Father, you shouldn't treat the poor girl so dreadfully. It wouldn't be any __**fun**_ _if she broke from your cruel words."_

_If such a feat were possible, I would've burned the boy to a crisp with my glare. Of course it isn't so I settled for making a mental note._

_**Trust only myself and another shall never betray me.**_

_**~X~ End Flashback ~X~**_

"Dammit all." I breathed, my breath fogging up one of the windowpanes as I slammed a clenched fist down on said window's sill. I needed to leave. I needed fresh air that wasn't muggy.

I had been genuine when I had asked Sebastian to travel with me, of course he really had no choice if he sought my soul, but I had quieted my common sense then because I just wanted to be craven and run from this disgusting place. It holds too many memories.

"My Darling, whatever is the matter? You look rather sullen."

Oh, do I really look sullen? What a shocker.

Of course, since I don't enjoy being slapped, beaten, or abused in any form or fashion I didn't verbalize this.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Except for the fact that I've been kidnapped by someone I hate.

_I say you kick him in the crotch and make a run for it._

Yes, because that's a _great_ idea. I'll be caught by whoever he hired to catch me before then almost beaten to death for disobeying him.

"Why don't you join me over her-" Oh no, no, no. I know where THAT conversation is going.

"I'm hungry! Get me something to eat?" I jumped from my spot on the windowseat and braced myself for a slap, or some other sort of beating, with closed eyes but nothing came. I allowed my eyes to flicker back open to see why Jonathan hadn't replied in some form or another but the man wasn't visibly present in the room.

So unless he had mastered the art of invisibility and _silence_ (how unlikely!) he had left and I was safe. For the moment, at least.

I let myself collapse back into my seat and returned my gaze to the horrible temptation of freedom which lay just outside the barred window.

"I wish I had super strength or something right now," I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest and rapping them with pale arms.

Oh how I despise the feeling of helplessness.

_**~X~ Flashback ~X~**_

_Thunder rumbled in the distance, signaling the dawn of a vicious storm. The ground was spotted with a few drops that had already escaped their airborne prison and harsh winds caused ages-old trees to dance and sing in the form of a series of loud creaks._

"_Brother…We need to find somewhere to hide." I squeaked softly in my eight year old voice. I was scared of storms even though I loved the rain. They were too violent for my liking._

"_I know Chari but it's not much farther!"My older brother shouted over the noise from the coming storm, still being barely audible, I wondered how he could've heard me speakingso quietly._

"…_but… I'm scared…" I mumbled, stumbling slightly on my words as I looked up at the older boy whose almost black brunet hair was thrashing about in the wind. He peeked down at me with blue eyes, the blue eyes that were usually filled to the brim with kindness, were overflowing with an emotion I wasn't familiar with. Maybe hate? Fear? Sadness? Utter despair? _

_No, I know that look. It showed on a lot on people's faces when someone other than them was in pain or afraid. It was malice, vindictiveness and it scared me but once his gaze flashed away from me, it disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving me to believe it was only my eyes playing tricks on me. They did that a lot too._

"_I know, Charibut the place I'm takin' us is gonna be good for me…us, I mean." His voice held no traces of the emotion that was in his eyes before nor any hints that he was lying._

_But I'm only eight so what do I know?_

"_Ahh Darin, how wonderful it is to see you~ Oh? Is this the infamous little Charity we've heard soo much about?" A tall man, an absolutely beautiful man, seemed to emerge from the shadows that were cast by the trees surroundingus. He was truly dazzling, much too gorgeous for anything of this earth, with the air around him seemingto breathe with allure but one thingcaused the hairs on the back of my neck to rise in fright. It wasn't the fact that his unkempt hair was a striking shade of white, no for white meant good, right?_

_No, it was his mismatched eyes that made chills run rampant along my spine. His one brown eye and his other scarlet eye were glistening with desire and ill-intent._

"…_W-what do you want…?" I stuttered out, making a move to hide behind my brother, who was grinning while he declined my duck for cover._

"_Oh-ho-ho~ my dear Chari," he began and I frowned at the use of my brother's nickname for me, "I only want what your brother has promised me in exchange for a good life for himself,"_

_I moved my terrified gaze to my brother, my eyes searching for some sign, some explanation, of what was happening. He didn't even notice my stare._

_My breath quickened. I couldn't breathe although I knew that was, the crushing force of what I knew was happening was just too much. The man started to saunter his way over to me before precariously inclining himself in front of my small body, his mouth level with my ear._

"_Oh, my dear Charity," he whispered, "I only want to play with you~"_

_For some reason, I think my definition of play was different then his._

_**~X~ End Flashback ~X~**_

I shot awake in synchronicity with a strike of lightning, my heavy gasps for the breath I seemed to be missing being drowned out by the deafening boom of thunder that followed. I had been moved to my current bed, which was now soaked through from my perspiration, and was now donning a nightgown.

_Charlotte must've changed me…_

I hope.

I gracelessly tossed the bulky bedspread off my body to let my legs slide over the edge of the bed. The vanity that rested on the wall parallel to me revealed my ghastly appearance, with my hair damp and sticking out at odd angles and bags reforming beneath my glazed eyes.

I swear I could hear Sebastian tsk tsk-ing at the awful upkeep of my looks.

And with that thought, I allowed myself a low chuckle.

* * *

Good? Bad? I would really enjoy my readers' input on this, whether it be harsh or not. I truly want to know your opinions because it will decide the future of this fanfic, so if you want me to continue writing then review! Tell me what you think!

Anywho, Thank YOU (yes, you) for reading!


	7. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone!**

Sadly enough this is just an Author's Note (and not a new chapter) apologizing for my long absence and to tell you that I will be revamping this story. Sorry to all of you who are or were enjoying Rhyme nor Reason but I believe I can make this story better. I'm going to define the plot a bit more along with Charity.

Thank you for Reading and I'm going to leave this story up while I'm writing the new and improved Rhyme nor Reason. Oh! And if anyone is interested in being my beta reader, please PM me!

Oh and Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, I enjoyed all of them.** Elise** thank you for saying what you thought of my writing, even though it may be considered harsh, I find myself in partial agreement with you. Particuarly on the Sebastian thing, when rewriting I'll try to do better :D

Also Thanks to **TheRetardlyAwesome **too because I really enjoy your reviews~

Anywho, I hope you all understand and I'll hopefully post something new soon!


End file.
